


В ритме секса

by Tigresa_Romana



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-02-03 06:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigresa_Romana/pseuds/Tigresa_Romana
Summary: бессодержательно, просто ПВП





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> почти сонгфик
> 
> Black Stone Cherry - Blame It On The Boom Boom

— Как большая любовь, черная любовь, белая любовь, твоя любовь… Понеслась!

Со звоном тарелок и басами гитары вокал бьет по ушам, врывается в сознание, растекается по нервам и толкает вперед, в середину танцпола, в толпу изгибающих и извивающихся под музыку тел. Они обступают его, смыкаясь волнами, принимают, как часть себя, щедро делятся адреналином и градусом общего сумасшествия.

— Ты классный, — липкие губы почти сразу прижимаются к его уху, — так бы и съела.

Жадная. Возбужденная. Похотливая. Девчонка притирается к нему со спины, вминается упругой грудью, перекрещивая запястья у него на животе, копирует движения и томно стонет.

«Я тебе не по зубам, детка, — хочется сказать ей. — Ты ошиблась адресом». 

Но вместо этого он разворачивается и целует в приоткрытый рот, проталкивая язык вдоль ее языка. Его ладони скользят по плавными изгибам ее тела, кружевному топу, обнаженной коже. Он прижимает ее к пылающему как в лихорадке собственному телу. Без зазрения совести облапывает ее аппетитную задницу и пропихивает пальцы под край узкой юбки-пояса, едва не стягивая ее. Не переставая двигаться в такт, ласкает округлые бедра, вдавливает в свой пах, выдыхает девчонке в рот, покусывает припухшие губы и всасывает их, утопая в привкусе фруктового блеска и душном запахе духов.

— Мне нравится мороженое, взбитые сливки, грязные мечты, — шарашат динамики, а стробоскопы режут лучами неоновую муть. И можно расслабиться, забыть, кто он и какого черта здесь делает. Выбросить из головы ответственность и обязанности. Танцевать под заводную музыку, дразнить распалившуюся девчонку и ничего никому не обещать.

На плечи ложатся мужские руки, скользят вниз, оглаживают бока, тянут назад, к сильному телу, и, как бы невзначай, стряхивают замершие на поясе ладошки. Девчонка отстраняется и недоуменно озирается. Растрепанная, с мутным взглядом и размазавшимся по лицу блеском, она с трудом догоняет, что ее только что грубо и небрежно отшили.

«Вы вместе?» — словно спрашивает растерянный взгляд. 

«Вместе, не вместе, какая разница? Важнее то, что он по адресу».

Мысли проносятся в голове, а язык не поворачивается их повторить. Промолчать милосерднее. Для нее. Достаточно впечататься задницей в его пах. Поелозить по набухшему под ширинкой члену. Завести руки назад, изогнуться и резко выдохнуть.

То, что доктор прописал.

Бум! Бум! 

Музыка в ритме сердца. Ритме страсти и безумия. Бегущая с кровью по венам, растекающаяся жгучим ядом, отравляющая сознание. Властные пальцы обхватывают его подбородок и запрокидывают голову, притягивают к полным губам и не дают отстраниться. Основательный и чертовски чувственный поцелуй туманит разум, обещает яркие ощущения. Талантливый язык вовсю хозяйничает во рту, зубы прихватывают нижнюю губу. Почти до крови, совсем до боли. Руки проходятся по груди в жесткой и вызывающе бесцеремонной ласке. Чуткие пальцы сжимают соски, рисуют узоры на животе, задирают край футболки, неумолимо спускаются к пряжке ремня. 

Ладони накрывают ноющий член в чересчур тесных штанах. И всем плевать. Ночной клуб. Драйвовая музыка. Укуренные и упитые в хлам завсегдатаи танцпола. Такое шоу у себя под носом упускают. Или не упускают?

— Теперь я мог бы спросить тебя, где бы ты хотел…

Солист просто читает его мысли.

— Идем, — он дергает за шлевку джинсов и не отпускает, увлекая любовника за собой. — Ты же не пешком сюда пришел?

Их провожают завистливые взгляды, но плевать. Не так уж часто удается улучить момент и уйти в отрыв. Загореться, воспламениться, поджечь своим настроением все вокруг, поманить за собой. И взорваться, как чокнутая сверхновая.

— В спальне, ванной, в классе, последней комнате слева… — звучит как совет. Как пожелание. Как наставление для дальнейших действий. — В моей фантазии ты рядом со мной…

И не только фантазии.

Хлопнувшая дверь отрезает их от грохота музыки, но грохот музыки не перестает оглушать изнутри. Шипит, пенится в крови похлеще любого алкоголя. Фонит, как шум прибоя, и не утихает. Они спотыкаются об мусор, пинают пустые бутылки в стороны, слышат звон бьющегося стекла и далекий гул оживленного шоссе, чьи-то разговоры и пьяный смех, похабные шутки и скабрезные выкрики, но не отлипают друг от друга. Сталкиваются зубами в жалящих поцелуях, сбивают друг друга с шага, путаются в ногах и ни на секунду не могут оторваться, прекратить, перестать. 

— Мне даже нравятся задворки, задние сиденья, летняя жара, — по инерции он шепчет слова песни, неожиданно влетая задницей в бампер четырехдверного доджа. Пот стекает по лбу и шее, впитывается в футболку. Самое время ее снять, провести ладонью по ровным кубикам пресса и косым мышцам живота, проступающим под кожей, потереть ареолы сосков, намекнуть, где хочется ощутить зацелованные блядские губы.

Любовник понимает без слов. Помогает стянуть влажную футболку и практически распяливает его по капоту мощной машины. Ровные крепкие зубы несильно сжимают заострившийся сосок, горячий язык рисует влажные дорожки вокруг ареолы, губы втягивают сосок в рот, а руки нахально расстегивают мешающиеся штаны. Жмущие, неудобные, лишние.

Кажется, еще чуть-чуть, и его поимеют на парковке под камерами видеонаблюдения!

— Не здесь! — он выкручивается из стальной хватки и кивает на салон доджа. — Там.

— Задние сиденья, говоришь? — В мгновение ока дверца оказывается открыта, и он забирается внутрь, расстегивая штаны и стаскивая их с себя. 

Под одеждой нет белья, и наконец можно стиснуть свой член до выступившей на головке смазки, потереть уздечку и пошло облизнуться.

— Нравится большой? — забравшись следом, любовник устраивается на сиденье и высвобождает из джинсов внушительный член, перевитый пульсирующими венками. Повлажневший, с аккуратной круглой головкой, которую так и хочется вобрать в рот. Забрать себе весь вкус и запах…

Но не все сразу. Лучше похвастаться растяжкой и надеться на этот охренительный член, ощутить в себе, объездить, доставить незабываемое наслаждение. Чтобы потом повторить. И не один раз.

Он прогибается в спине, отдаваясь заботливым рукам, подставляет задницу, постанывая от ощущения смазанных пальцев, поглаживающих анус, проникающих внутрь, дразнящих простату. Только его не нужно готовить для секса, он и так… готов. Любовник снова понимает его без слов. Вынув пальцы, перехватывает за пояс, приставляет член к анусу и резко насаживает. Уверенно. Привычно. До вскрика, вырвавшегося из груди. 

— Да-а!

Головка члена скользит по простате, под гремящее в голове «Бум! Бум!» 

— Резвее, — хлестко звучит сзади, — давай, Барри! Ты же сам хочешь этого. 

Руки ложатся на плечи и рывком дергают вниз, навстречу рваным толчкам. Грубо. Сладко. Распаленно. Невоздержанно. Прикусив губу, Барри сжимается на члене, вцепившись в подголовники передних сидений, расслабляясь окончательно. Вздрагивает, ощущая, как скорость запускает в крови электрические разряды, вспышки бесконтрольного ослепляющего безотчетного счастья. Вибрирует, закрыв глаза, чтобы не видеть размытое, смазанное, как на неудачном рисунке, пространство. Зацикливается на себе, на любовнике. На густом запахе секса, пота и смазки, горьковатой туалетной воды, заполнившем салон. Стискивает зубы и, как на замедленном воспроизведении, слышит невозможно долгий горловой стон. Сильный кулак стискивает его член, и — да — это то, чего недоставало. Барри сжимается и стремительно выпрямляется, почти вытягиваясь в струну от острого, пронзившего с ног до головы удовольствия.

Круче спидфорса. Круче свободы. Круче всего, что только можно придумать. Как наркотик, с которого невозможно слезть. 

Даже такому чокнутому мета, как он.

Барри упирается лбом в предплечье и, отдышавшись, но не слезая с опадающего члена, изгибается и целует подставленные губы, облизывая их, благодаря за доставленное наслаждение. Из него течет сперма. Это грязно и возбуждающе приятно. Как зависимость. Как знак принадлежности.

Руки любовника по инерции еще поглаживают мокрую от пота кожу. Размазывают по ней сперму, смазку. Лениво, но многообещающе.

— Всегда готов к приключениям, а Барри? — подначивает насмешливый голос.

— Типа того, — улыбается Барри в ответ. — Всегда знаю, что найдется вор, способный украсть меня из-под носа целой толпы людей.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> все еще бессодержательно

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MC Hammer — U Can't Touch This

— Вот ты и попался на месте преступления, Капитан Холод! — выкрикивает Барри, застыв перед Снартом. — Сдавайся.

Снова музей Централ-Сити. Снова дорогостоящая безделушка. Как Снарт предсказуем! 

Не говоря ни слова, Снарт стреляет из криопушки. Так, что Барри едва успевает отскочить.

— Эй! Мы так не договаривались! — он петляет по небольшому залу, уворачиваясь от выстрелов и стараясь не влететь в ценные музейные экспонаты. Адреналин шибает в голову, бежит по венам, искрит молниями с кончиков пальцев.

— Мы договаривались, что я никого не убиваю, — целясь в него, парирует Снарт. — И как я вижу, ты вполне еще жив. Цел. И даже невредим. Ненадолго…

Барри скалится и разгоняется до максимально-допустимого предела, обманным маневром ускользает с траектории своего движения и выбивает криопушку из рук Снарта.

— Поверить не могу, ты снова купился, — заковав его в наручники, Барри оглядывает намороженные глыбы льда и мысленно прикидывает, что придется теперь долго оправдываться. Очень долго оправдываться. 

А вот уж кто точно не раскаивается, так это Снарт. Пожав плечами и демонстративно встряхнув запястьями в наручниках, он нахально улыбается. 

— Просто в этот раз повезло тебе, Барри. Но неужели ты думаешь, что это способно меня удержать?

От его улыбки, открывающей ряд белых зубов, у Барри перехватывает дыхание. Заминка накладывается на азарт погони и мгновенно детонирует.

— Не-не-не! — деланно возмущается Барри и берется за цепочку из трех звеньев между браслетами, вздрагивая от контрастного ощущения прохладной стали и теплой кожи запястий. — Держи на виду. А то я знаю твои ловкие руки. — Качает головой, поднимает криопушку и ведет Снарта в коридор, предназначенный для персонала музея. Мимо буфета, реставрационной мастерской и кабинета управляющего. Морщась от затхлого воздуха и запахов, въевшихся в стены этого места.

— Мне кажется, или ты меня не в участок ведешь? — Снарта, похоже, не напрягает ситуация. Он идет следом так спокойно, словно они на прогулке. — Барри?

— Не кажется. 

Даже не оборачиваясь, Барри затылком ощущает довольную ухмылку. Вот засранец! Добравшись до нужной двери, Барри заволакивает Снарта внутрь, только чудом не свернув ни один стеллаж с химией для уборки, и оглядывает его с ног до головы. Длинные ноги, расставленные на ширину плеч, мускулистые бедра, уверенную позу победителя… 

— Криопушка такая холодная, что ты без парки жить не можешь? Или понтуешься, дополняя образ крутого Капитана Холода?

Снарта хочется уязвить. Задеть. Но этому гаду хоть бы что!

— И что мне будет за честный ответ? — с ходу сориентировавшись, прищуривается тот. 

— Наручники не сниму, — сразу предупреждает Барри.

— И где здесь выгода?

— Ты еще на выгоду рассчитывал? Ты проиграл, Снарт. Ты арестован, и твоя криопушка у меня!

— Именно поэтому у тебя стояк? — Хохот Снарта гасится в захламленном помещении, но ясно дает понять, что он обо всем этот думает. 

Твою ж мать! Такая его реакция должна охладить, словно ведро ледяной воды, но вместо этого член Барри напрягается еще сильнее, натягивая ширинку узких штанов Флэш-костюма. Выпирает, как на параде, сдавая хозяина с головой. Чувствуя, как краска заливает лицо, Барри роняет криопушку и стаскивает перчатки.

— Погоди! — Примерившись, окунается в спидфорс, моментально расстегивает наручники, заводит руки Снарта за спину и защелкивает снова. Толкает вперед и, вжав грудью в ближайший стеллаж, притирается членом к его заднице и ехидно интересуется: — Так тебе нравится больше?

— Теперь это мое наказание? — шипит Снарт, недовольный неудобством позы, и дергает руками. 

Неужели хоть что-то его проняло?

Барри, поймавший волну кайфа, задирает парку и, оголив незагорелую задницу Снарта, небрежно бросает: 

— Держи руки вот так, — и устраивает его ладони на заднице. 

И чуть не кончает от пальцев Снарта, разводящих ягодицы. Открывающих доступ к телу, к вожделенному входу, по-блядски выбритому поджатому анусу. 

— Парка мешает, — пыхтит Снарт в меховую опушку капюшона. Но Барри пропускает эту реплику мимо ушей. Думать надо было раньше.

— Да и вообще я не фанат БДСМ, — не унимается Снарт.

— Зато я да! — Барри шлепает его и оглаживает почти сразу проступивший розоватый след. Вылизать бы его, такого уязвимого.

— Правда?

— Нет. Но у меня мозги стекают в член, когда вижу тебя в наручниках.

— Кто бы мог подумать. Флэш у нас, оказывается, тот еще развратник. Дружки твои сейчас тоже слушают?

— Нет! — выпаливает Барри.

Его передергивает. Не хватало еще, чтобы в СТАР Лабс просекли.

Он расстегивает молнию на костюме и высвобождает текущий член. Смазки с него мало. Чертовски мало. Не придумав ничего получше, Барри закрывает глаза и смачно сплевывает, руками ощущая дрожь сильного тела. Снарт чуть шире расставляет ноги, прогибается в спине и расслабляется.

Стеллаж стукается об стену, Барри щекочет сфинктер кончиками пальцем. Поддразнивает, надавливает и снова сплевывает. Снарт тоже заводится от происходящего. Тупейшая ситуация. Выносящая мозги напрочь.

«Давай», — слышит Барри и пропихивает внутрь пальцы, улавливает долгий выдох, и перестает сдерживаться. Стонет, вибрирует всем телом, трется членом о ягодицу Снарта, несет невнятную чушь, мечтая только об одном — чтобы Снарт не понял. Не разобрал.

— Ты чертов мета-вибратор, ты в курсе, — с придыханием шепчет Снарт. Вроде голос не сорван, чего он?

Барри замирает, но Снарт нетерпеливо подается назад, насаживается на пальцы.

— Ты слишком разговорчивый для того, — Барри утыкается лбом ему в парку, не переставая двигать рукой, — кто стоит со спущенными штанами и задранной кверху задницей.

— Которую ты вот-вот оттрахаешь.

— Сомневаешься? — голос из-за парки звучит глухо, но Барри лень отстраняться.

— Нисколько.

— Так мне не добавлять смазки?

— Ты хотел сказать — слюны, — отрезает Снарт. — Садист.

— Я могу и перчатки надеть. — Угроза несерьезная, Барри же не психопат. Только вот Снарт выдыхает так резко, будто уже представил каково это.

— Твой дружок Циско тебе этого не простит.

— Это старые перчатки.

— Хочешь заставить меня… просить?

— Неплохо бы. Но я знаю тебя, Снарт. Ты скорее откусишь себе язык, чем попросишь. Так что лучше сделаю себе приятно.

Приложив Снарта ладонью по заднице посильнее, Барри устраивает член между ягодиц, елозит им, толкаясь вперед и слыша размеренный металлический стук стеллажа об стену. Принадлежности для уборки сыпятся на пол. Грохот стоит такой, что впору устыдиться. Хорошо, что сторожа Барри уже унес подальше. Так что их никто не услышит.

Приставив головку члена к разработанному анусу, Барри входит легко и без проблем. Удерживая Снарта за бедра, рывками проникает внутрь, ощущая, как размывается пространство и восприятие. Отрыв от реальности. Сбывшаяся фантазия. Гребаная ебучая мечта. 

Сейчас бы кончить и посмотреть на самоудовлетворяющегося Снарта, но влом подтверждать слова про садиста. Барри большим пальцем натирает уздечку его члена, накрывает ладонью головку и быстро, мелко дрочит. Собирая текущую из члена смазку, распределяет ее по всему стволу, сжимает, дергает кулаком в ритме своих фрикций. Привычно для себя и чересчур для Снарта. 

Тот низко стонет. Практически кричит, содрогаясь в конвульсиях оргазма, сжимается на члене, сталкивая Барри в мучительную вспышку удовольствия, и хрипло роняет:

— Извращенец.

— Еще скажи, что не ты только что кончил, — молниеносно пришедший в себя Барри в доказательство припечатывает его по ягодице пятерней, перемазанной белесыми подтеками спермы.

— С тобой попробуй не кончи.

Барри поправляет на нем одежду, застегивает свой костюм и, ухмыляясь, облокачивается на другой стеллаж, наблюдая как Снарт в изнеможении опускается на пол. Открывает рот, чтобы намекнуть на возраст… И в наступившей тишине отчетливо слышит щелчок.

— Неужели ты думал, что с руками за спиной я не расстегну чертовы браслеты? — рявкает Снарт и как ни в чем не бывало вскакивает на ноги. — А это — моя фора. — Взмахивает криопушкой и, выпустив заряд в Барри, примораживает его к полу. — Счастливо оставаться!

Выстрелив еще раз, выбегает из подсобки. 

— Снарт!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> все так же бессодержательно

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maroon 5 - Animals
> 
>  
> 
> В подарок для [Marina_ri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marina_ri/pseuds/Marina_ri)

— Это заложено в его ДНК, — принимается вопить радио, стоит Барри включить музыкальный центр. — Д-Д-Д-ДНК! Это заложено в его ДНК!

— Да твою ж мать! — Барри жмет на минус на пульте. — Просил же делать потише. 

Переводит дух, успокаивая бешено колотящееся сердце, и открывает дверцу шкафчика, чтобы достать кофе.

— А еще — не переключать на эту дебильную волну для девочек-малолеток, — бурчит он себе под нос.

Но Айрис непрошибаема. Всякий раз, стоит ей забежать в гости на пару минут, как все вещи мистическим образом пропадают со своих мест, каналы переключаются на те, что ей нравятся, радио настраивается на ту станцию, что она слушает, а на кухне в самых неожиданных уголках оказывается совершенно не та посуда. И не только посуда. Например, мука и крупы перемещаются в шкафчик для масла и специй, а шоколадный соус с полки в холодильнике телепортируется в морозилку, к практически пустому ведерку с мороженым. 

Кофе на месте не находится. Барри хлопает рукой по полке, пару раз подпрыгивает, стремясь разглядеть — не затолкал ли он случайно пакет поглубже. Но нет. 

— Твою ж мать.

Завтрак откладывался. Потому что если начать готовить сейчас, то потом Барри все равно чего-нибудь не найдет или не досчитается. И все отправится в мусорное ведро.

Перенастроив музыкальный центр, он решает начать наводить порядок с холодильника. Потому что именно там обычно хранится ветчина, яйца и апельсиновый сок. Неизменные атрибуты заряда хорошего настроения.

— Детка, сегодня ночью я охочусь за тобой, — подвывает Адам Левин из колонок, и Барри, покивав головой и поймав ритм, ныряет в холодильник, выпятив задницу и притопывая под музыку.

— Может, ты думаешь, что сможешь скрыться, но я чувствую твой запах на расстоянии миль, — подпевает он, покачивая бедрами в такт.

— Как животное, животное, как животное, — вклинивается голос Лена, перекрыв звук радио.

— О, привет, — Барри на секунду показывается из-за дверцы холодильника, — сейчас я верну все на свои места после вчерашнего набега Айрис, и завтрак будет готов, хорошо?

Не слушая ответ, ныряет снова и замирает, соображая, что он только что увидел. Лен. Сложивший руки на груди. Вальяжно откинувшийся спиной о дверной косяк. Голый. С торчащим вверх членом. Весь в капельках воды, явно из душа.

— Я что-то пропустил? — выпрямляется Барри и недоумевающе хлопает глазами. Насколько он успел понять — Лен завалился домой где-то под утро, поэтому Барри и хотел тихонько пошуршать на кухне, слепить по-быстрому завтрак и смыться на работу. Дать Лену спокойно отоспаться.

Оказывается, у Лена имеется иное мнение на этот счет.

— Покрути задницей так еще и… — Лен, помолчав пару секунд, перефразирует слова песни: — Мы поладим, как только я окажусь внутри тебя.

Словно они без этого не умеют находить общий язык.

Оттолкнувшись, Лен в два шага преодолевает разделяющее их расстояние и звучно закрывает дверцу холодильника. Давит Барри на грудь, толкая его к большому столу в центре кухни, оглаживает живот, зацепив дорожку волос, уходящую вниз, за резинку трусов. И, притеревшись членом к его паху, нагибает над столом, придерживая за поясницу. Всасывает розовый торчащий сосок. Прикусывает его, извлекая из Барри тихое шипение.

— Мне на работу надо, ничего?

— Ничего, — чередуя слова легкими мазками языка по сморщившемуся соску, проговаривает Лен.

— Я серьезно! — сдерживаясь, чтобы не стонать, выпаливает Барри, — Меня Сингх уволит к чертям!

— Позвони Джо. Скажи, что приболел.

Лен нагибается к другому соску, разогревая, распаляя. Обещая доставить незабываемое наслаждение. А пальцами в это время уже аккуратно пролезает за резинку трусов, проталкивает их между ягодиц, к сухому неподготовленному анусу. И, прикусывая съежившийся от контрастов ощущений сосок, кончиками пальцев трет нежную кожу.

Ах вот как!

Разозлившись, Барри на скорости выскальзывает из рук Лена, толкает его грудью на стол и пошире расставляет ему ноги. Лен сдавленно охает, соприкоснувшись с поверхностью стола.

— Если уж так подставляться перед Джо, то ты просто обязан мне нечто большее!

— Что-то больше, чем мой член в твоей заднице? Два моих члена в твоей заднице?!

Несмотря на позу, Лен все еще умудряется находить силы шутить.

Барри подхватывает руками его под ягодицы, разводит их, открывая себе доступ к поджатому анусу Лена.

— Теперь ты можешь врать, то я напал первый, — вторя Левину, Барри опускается на колени и, проводит языком широкую влажную дорожку по промежности Лена от яиц почти до поясницы.

Лен поощряюще стонет и подается навстречу, намекая, что неплохо бы продолжить. Тем более что для Барри это первый эксперимент подобного рода. Раньше всегда Лен вылизывал его с головы до ног, отметая возражения или возмущения, что Барри потный, грязный после стычки с мета, атаковавшим Централ-Сити, или после тренировки со Стрелой. Брезгливостью Лен не страдает, и втайне Барри всегда хотел сделать ему приятно на равных условиях.

Между ног, как оказывается, кожа как кожа. Потная горьковато-соленая. Ничем не отличающаяся от той, что в паху, на сгибах локтей или под коленями. Пустив в ход зубы, Барри прикусывает идеально-округлые упругие ягодицы Лена, дразнит указательным и средним пальцем кожу, скрывающую круговые мышцы, и пропихивает внутрь язык.

Лен тут же сжимается на его языке и глухо матерится. Не прекращая двигать бедрами навстречу, он прогибается в спине и цепляется руками за край стола. 

Барри обводит языком по кругу, всасывая края, облизывая, толкаясь, трахая Лена языком и сам тащится от ощущений, от нереальности происходящего. Солнечное теплое утро, залитая ярким светом кухня и потерявший всякий стыд он, разложивший на столе Лена… Хотя, не совсем разложивший. Это пора исправить.

Отстранившись и оставив напоследок смачный фиолетовый засос на внутренней стороне бедра, Барри снова на скорости меняет их расположение — укладывает Лена спиной на стол, сгибает ему ноги в коленях и разводит их в стороны.

Озвучить давнее желание Барри стесняется, но эта грязная мысль в нем крутится, вынуждая все остальные стечь в яйца. Его трусы промокают насквозь от натекшего предэякулята, но Барри твердо решает не притрагиваться к себе. Нет. Он не кончит раньше Лена.

С минуту Барри смотрит на расфокусированного, потерявшего ориентацию в пространстве Лена, довольно жмурящегося, запрокинувшего голову назад. Горячая порно-мечта. Куда там всем порноактерам и порномоделям. Вот с кого им стоит брать пример. Ни с чем не сравнимое зрелище!

Из колонок фоном доносится голос Левина. А Барри снова приникает к Лену и, тиская жадными пальцами его задницу, забрасывает его ноги себе на плечи и размазывает языком натекшую из щели в головке члена смазку. Горькую, непередаваемо пахнущую мускусом. Запахом желания. Ебли и разврата.

Барри сосет головку, катает ее на языке, щекочет самым кончиком уздечку, и вобрав горячий член до основания, пропускает в глотку, чтобы затем, втянув щеки, медленно выпустить. Не до конца, но почти. А потом втягивает снова. Стонет, вибрацией горла доводя Лена до бессвязного шепота и тихих вскриков. Затем пережимает его член у основания, чтобы Лен не кончил, хотя по привкусу выделений понимает, что тому уже много не требуется. Всего ничего — пару раз толкнуться и выплеснуться в горло.

Нет. Сегодня рулит Барри.

Обведя языком каждую пульсирующую венку, он спускается к крупным яйцам, втягивает одно в рот, кружит по нему языком и с громким хлюпаньем выпускает. Повторяет все то же со вторым. Пощекотав кончиком языка шовчик на мошонке, и плавно соскальзывает к растянутому анусу. Ввинчивается внутрь языком, присасываясь губами. Захлебываясь слюной, трахает Лена, терпит давление пяток на своих плечах. Дрожь коленей, напряжение под кожей мышц. Влажные ладони не удерживают Лена, соскальзывают с края стола. Он скалит зубы, сдерживается и не кончает. Будто хочет продлить удовольствие, планомерно перерастающее в боль, как можно дольше. Будто вызов бросает Барри.

Собственный член Барри ноет, яйца ломит от желания раздвинуть ноги Лена еще шире и вломиться в идеально подготовленную задницу, въехать по одной только слюне, натянуть на себя, так чтобы Лен взвыл, сорвал голос от дикой, бешеной эйфории. Но Барри не прекращает жалить его языком.

— И долго ты меня так пытать собираешься? — хрипит Лен, выгибаясь на столе, опираясь на столешницу одними плечами и затылком.

— Пока ты дважды не попросишь пощады, — хрипит Барри в ответ, отстранившись на мгновение. И вновь присасывается к раздразненному, постоянно поджимающемуся анусу.

— «Шерлока» пересмотрел, Барри-рука-плеть?

— Не порть мне утро, Снарт.

Вызов так вызов. И Лен кончит первым. Без рук, без дрочки, от одного только римминга.

Ухмыльнувшись, Барри вибрирует языком, применяя последний, самый подлый прием. Лишающий Лена всяких преимуществ в подобном состязании.

Песня сменяется, но Барри все еще слышит в голове пульсацию ударных, смешивающихся с низкими горловыми вскриками Лена. Вибрация становится последней каплей — Лен резко, еще сильнее выгибается, почти до хруста в позвоночнике, несколько раз вздрагивает, и на его живот выплескивается белесая сперма, тяжелыми тягучими нитями склеивая темные волоски. 

— С добрым утром, Лен, — облизываясь, отстраняется Барри. Широко улыбается, чувствуя, как в трусах стынет натекшая сперма, и встает с колен. — А теперь, если ты не против, я все же займусь завтраком. Потому что сейчас он мне абсолютно точно необходим.


End file.
